


Teenage Orc fluff

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun





	Teenage Orc fluff

(Mikey eats hot sauce)  
“Are you sure this is smart dude?” Mikey muttered as he stared down at the bottle on the table, his eyes darting between his two friends who sat on the opposite side of the table from him, the two of them looking just as unsure as he was “Sure man, saw this in a video warrior orc did” Blinky said as he rubbed his nose on his arm and crossed them on the table as he eyed the bottle of red liquid with a false sense of bravery.   
Poor Tenfold whimpered and absentmindedly licking along his misaligned teeth and tusks, Mikey smiled at his friend, it was a nervous tick of his ever since he was young “C’mon ten, you aint chickening out are you? C’mon man, FOR THE ZUGS!” Blinky bellowed as he pounded his chest and roared at Tenfold with a huge smile “Shut the fuck up man” Tenfold snarled as he punched Blinky in the chest and winding him hard and caused him to wheeze hard.  
The two boys snarled at each other until Mikey casually put his hands up “Easy you two, this is just a fucking game man, Jirak, it aint the deep” he growled, glaring the two down until they put their fists down, even if they were still glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Sighing deeply Mikey picked up the small vial and turned it over in his palm, 5 Million Scoville Hot Sauce. Sweet Jirak they were going to die.   
Taking a deep breath, Mikey whipped out the pen knife Dejah had bought him and flicked out the blade and dragged it around the wax seal. There was silence between the three orcs as he officially cracked open the bottle of the hottest sauce on the face of the planet. Slowly he unscrewed the cap, and as he did so it was like all the forces of hell were unleashed into the apartment. The fearsome stench of the hot sauce assaulting all of their sensitive noses. Mikey immediately started hacking, sitting the bottle down as far away from him as he could whilst pulling his arms up to cover his nose, trying to block the evil smell as best he could, his eyes already beginning to water. Blinky and Tenfold weren’t faring much better, the former had pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth and then wrapped his arms around his face to try and fight it. Poor Tenfold ended up getting a full whiff of the stuff and was pathetically gagging as he braced himself against the table and was doing his best to breath through his mouth, although that didn’t appear to be working any better.  
The three orc’s eyes met, and their was a silent agreement. Each of them didn’t want to do this, hell, each of them was fucking terrified…… But none of them where going to back down from this challenge. Not in a fucking lifetime.  
Slowly each orc took up a spoon and dolloped some of the hot sauce onto them and then held them steady, waiting for the other two to get their ready so that they could do it at the same time. Once the three of them were ready, they all looked each other over. They were actually going to do this…. “Cheer’s” The boys said, raising their spoons and then shoving them into their mouths.  
SWEET HOLY JIRAK. Mikey’s whole mouth instantly felt like it had been set on fire and he immediately began sweating. But he wasn’t going to get up, that would be tapping out, and he wasn’t fucking backing down in front of these fuckers.   
Blinky had tears streaming down his damn face as he was panting loudly as he gripped the table tightly, sweat rolling down his forehead and down his chest, his shirt clearly soaked with sweat already.   
Mikey didn’t even have time to look away from Blinky before Tenfold sprinted away from the table, almost tripping over the chair as he did so, running face first into the fridge door before throwing it open and grabbing the cartoon of milk and chugging it as fast as he could, milk spewing out of the corners of his mouth and running down his neck as he whimpered into the carton.  
Mikey and Blinky tried to chuckle but the numbness of their mouths wouldn’t allow them to do so without making them cry in pain. Mikey balled his fists and slammed it onto the table a few times, he only had to outlast Blinky, whom he was currently staring down with a massive smirk. A poker face was all he had going for him at the moment, besides his currently fading will power.  
Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as Blinky bellowed and then ran towards the kitchen sink, immediately turning on the taps and shoving his head under the water, lapping at it viciously as he practically sobbed into the cold running water, bringing a massive smirk onto his face. Fuck yea! He had won!  
(one hour later)  
Mikey whined pathetically as he snuggled his face further into Dejah’s stomach, the pain from the hot sauce still hadn’t fully worn off and each time he breathed in he could smell that evil sauce and made him gag at the mere scent.  
Despite all the pain, he could vaguely feel the sensation of Dejah gently petting his head, occasionally dragging her fingers over to rub his ears, making him smile dreamily at her touch, purring as best he could with his burnt-up mouth and throat.   
He gently felt her tap the back up his head before giving his ear a gentle tug to pull his attention. Slowly he turned around to peer up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster “C’mon doofus, open you mouth” Dejah ordered with an unimpressed smirk. Obediently, Mikey opened his mouth and was rewarded with a large spoonful of vanilla ice cream, which he lapped off of the spoon happily with a loud purr before burying his face back into Dejah’s stomach “I’m never leaving you boys alone with the internet ever again” Dejah muttered as she went back to gently rubbing his head.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Please tell me you hear that too?)  
“What the fuck is that” Mikey snarled, sitting upright as he looked around the room with a vicious scowl on his face. His golden eyes darted around the room, dragging over every part of the room he could see from the bed, his golden cat like eyes were perfect for seeing in the dark. Sadly they weren’t good enough to see what the fuck was making that goddamn singing noise.  
“Just try to go to sleep baby” Dejah muttered from beside him, gently wrapping an arm around his waist as she snuggled against him in a sleepy daze before she dosed off again, purring happily in her sleep. Mikey smiled down at her and rubbed his hand over her arm and back, bending down and giving her arm a smooch as he tried to lay back down and go to sleep.  
That was until that fucking sound started back up again.   
Whatever the fuck it was, it didn’t sound like it was in the apartment, at least not in their apartment. But it was ‘singing’, if you could call the high-pitched wails of the damned it was making singing. Whatever it was, it had been doing this on and off for the past 3 days, it wasn’t noticeable during the day when there was noise and everyone was bustling about, but in the middle of the night? An entirely different story.  
Mikey practically roared as he threw the covers off of himself, eliciting an annoyed grumble from Dejah who had her living space heater torn away from her as well as having a blanket thrown over her face “Come back to bed Mike…” she groaned as she wiped her tired eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at him with exhaustion as he stalked around the room to try and find the source of the noise “Nah D, I needa find whatever the fuck is making that damn noise” he growled back at her more aggressively then he meant to, but damn if he was pissed at whatever this was, he was going to kill it.  
Pausing at the window as he got as close to it as was possible, it was in the alleyway. With a growl, he threw the window open and stuck his head out, his whole body being assaulted by the cool night air as he scowled down into the alley below, where was it? He needed to see it to kill it. As his eyes scanned the alleyway, his ears pinpointed the general area it was coming from “The dumpster? What the fuck is making that noise in the dimpst-“ Mikey didn’t get the chance to finish complaining as he was suddenly flung back onto the bed, he shot up quickly just in time to see Dejah put her hand out of the window and quickly mutter something he didn’t understand, which suddenly produced a bright blue from her necklace which then shot out from the palm of her hand and out the window, a few moments later he heard an explosion outside accompanied by blue light and smoke rising up from the general area of the dumpster.   
Dejah then procced to slam the window shut, turning on her heels and scowling at him “Bed. Now” she ordered, stalking towards him and pushing him back down onto the bed, however he wouldn’t be so lucky for this to turn sexy, as she nudged him over to his side of the bed and threw the cover over the both of them, but at least she let him spoon her as an apology.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(That’s the biggest fucking spider)  
“FUCKING KILL IT! I’M BEING SERIOUS MIKEY” Dejah squealed behind him as she tried to shove him towards the offending 8 legged fiend who was currently on the ceiling in the living room, right above where Dejah tended to snooze and bask in the sun.  
In all honesty, he didn’t understand why Dejah was so frightened of the spider, I mean sure it was big for a spider, but it wasn’t overly big nor did it appear to be poisonous, so he didn’t really get the problem “D, it’s just a spider, what’s the problem?” He asked with amusement as he looked back over his shoulder at her “DO YOU SEE THE SIZE OF IT MIKEY?” She wailed as she buried her face into his back, her hands fisting his shirt tightly.  
Mikey sighed and gently reached behind him to rub his hand along her arm to try and sooth her as best he could “C’mon D… I’ve seen you fight huge monsters without flinching! Where’s my badass queen huh?” he purred softly, leaning his head back a little to bump against hers, however all he got in response was a loud whine as she nuzzled ever further against him.  
Mikey sighed softly and rolled up a newspaper he had at hand, heading towards the massive behemoth, in all honesty he didn’t have the hear to tell her it was a Halloween prank spider.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Did you eat my fucking tacos?)   
Mikey was cowering behind the couch as he heard Dejah walk in from work, fuck, fuck he hadn’t even had time to try and hide the evidence of his crime, hell he even had it all over his damn face. Jirak she would never forgive him, he hadn’t even though! They were just there when he came home from work, she hadn’t even crossed his mind!  
Guilt was flowing through him, but he didn’t have time to feel bad for himself as he heard her drop her bag on the ground in sheer horror at what he had done “How could you?” she screamed in horror as she ran over the kitchen counter “You son of a bitch! You knew I was saving those for when I came home!” she hissed viciously as she slammed the tray back down onto the table as she stalked around the apartment.   
Mikey took a deep breath as he crawled around on his hands and knees, making sure to breathe through his mouth so that he would make less noise, if he could just get out of the apartment quietly and run out and get her some taco take outs, maybe she would forgive him for eating her special tacos.   
That was until he heard her stop and start rummaging around in the pot drawer, why would she be in the… SWEET JIRAK SHE KNEW! “STOP! BABY PLEASE I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO EAT THEM!” He begged loudly as he darted around from behind the couch, practically knee sliding to her side with his hands clasped in silent prayer, however that didn’t seem to ear him any points, as Dejah looked him dead in the eyes as she brought the packet of jerked chicken up to her lips, tearing it open viciously before throwing her head back and dumping the entire packet into her mouth, all the while ignoring Mikey’s sobbed apologies as he clung to her legs pathetically.


End file.
